Bible Study Coordinator
What is the importance of the position? *MCCF has always been bible study central => this role is quite important. What did you do for this position? *Worked with chair(s) and Decided on theme of bible study of the term and make sure each week's bible study runs smoothly. *Organized pre-studies, designate leaders for each week, and possibly prepare materials (material preparation part can be designated or shared with select leaders or the councillor). *Gave biblical responses to questions raised that were outside of the scope of the theme. For example, during a discussion on the faith of Abraham, a question was raised from two bible study groups about the salvation of people in the Old Testament era. I (William) then did some research and responded publicly on Facebook. *Used the experiences as a peer to spread the gospel and tell others the experiences and the knowledge that I have about God. Spreading the gospel and truth through discussions, bible reading and sharing. *Got to know the group members, connected with them What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position? *Be steadfast in the faith (very important), yearn for biblical truth, desire to teach and share God's word. *Truthful, Willing to walk towards God, Enjoy Discussions, keep Secret, Being aware of people's needs, Guide people, Encourage people, Time management *Be willing to take council in humility from more experienced members, the councilor, or church elders. How did you prepare for the responsibilities? *My own understanding of the bible *Online commentaries *Collaborate with, and seek help from, the councilor when unsure *Resources from local churches (e.g. Sunday school materials) Who did you need to collaborate with? *I selected bible passages mostly by myself, but did collaborate with other bible study leaders and the councilor occasionally. *Talked to the leaders to make sure there were enough of them. *Need to talk to uncles / pastor from church early if you need help. Anything else you would like to say! *Most critical for this position is not knowledge but a close walk with God and the desire for truth. Just like Psalm 127:1 puts it, if the Lord does not speak His word, I labour in vain. Serving as BBS coordinator benefits me in two ways: making me meditate on His words day and night (Psalm 1:2); making me walk closer with God (for if I lose to temptation and fall, I drag not only myself down but also quality of BBS's and the whole fellowship. Then it would be better for me to be thrown into the sea (Mark 9:42)). *On top of being a teacher of the Word, be a doer! Strive to give a positive testimony about Christ, in both speech and conduct, both inside and outside of MCCF. Extra Resources *Books about leading groups and bible discussion *數碼聖經協會 - 信仰寶庫 *Bible Study Tools *武林英雄帖 *Got questions *華人基督徒查經資料網站 *基督徒生活網 *基督教小小羊園地 What do I enjoy the most? *Spreading God's words, and build up people with God's words. Learn a lot through leading it. Contributors *Melody Mui: melo_mui@hotmail.com *William Fu: fujiening@hotmail.com *Angela Tai: angela-tai@hotmail.com